The Beyblade Rejects
by Bayleef
Summary: Each chapter is the start of a story Bayleef will never finish! How nice! XD Reject Two: Kai is tortured every night with what appear to be nightmares of shocking reality. He won't tell his friends, he won't tell anyone. He's the one it wants...
1. Conflicting Spirits

**Written October 8th 2005**  
_Summery: The theft of two mysterious crystals from the BBA's highly guarded laboratories sends a wave of shock through the organisation, but Tyson cannot help but wonder what someone would want with such trivial things. There just crystals, aren't they? That is until and old friend reappears with a message that will change both their lives forever. Tyson and Kai centred._

Hmm, long enough summery to a story I'm never going to write -sweatdrops- Ah well, thats what the summery would have been, only smaller, had I continued this plot.

**Authors Threat:** Rejects or not, these plots are MINE! -glomps plots- Steal them not!

Yup, I insane at 3am **XD**

**GO BARBIE MOVIES!**

I don't care what peeps say, those movies are good! Weird at times, but good!

Don't enjoy, this is all that's there!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**The Only Chapter**

-Access Denied-

The figure standing in front of the large, password protected metal doors grunted angrily and examined the card-key in his hands, flipping it over and trying to swipe it through the slot once more, only to hear the same irritating computer voice denying him access. The figure was covered with a large cloak that reached their ankles, a hood pulled up over their head to hide their face.

"Come on..." a male voice muttered from beneath the hood as he rubbed his fingers along the edge of the card to rid it of any dirt. _"If I don't hurry up someone's going to see me..."_ he thought as he began swiping the card through the slot yet again. He was just beginning to wonder if the scientist he's stolen the card from didn't have access to this area of the laboratory when a number of lights flashed and turned green.

-Access Granted- _"Finally..."_ the person thought, slipping through the doorway soundlessly, his footsteps only making the slightest of sounds on the marble floor. He was clearly skilled at moving silently, his breathing was almost louder then his feet, though he kept that quite low as well. He knew most of the camera's in this room were sound-reactive, so the quieter he could be the better.

The person's eyes scanned the room until he spotted what he was looking for; a large safe embedded in the wall to his left. Walking quickly but quietly, the peron stopped in front of the vault and began examining it, tracing his fingers around it's steel edges. He cursed lightly under his breath when he realised that the vault could only be opened with a code, which was to be typed into a keypad in the centre of the door.

_"I could be here all night if I try to figure out the code..."_ he thought and sighed, causing the lens of the sound-reactive cameras to turn towards him. Ignoring them, he reached his hand under his cloak and took something from his pocket; a red, sharp-edged Beyblade. Pulling a launcher from it's case at his opposite, he slipped his ripcord in and loaded it with his beyblade. Taking a few steps back his held his arms straight out in front of him, readying to launch his beyblade at the steel safe. _"So much for stealth..."_

Shutting his eyes the person tightened his grip on his launcher, a soft glow emitted around his beyblade as power began to radiate from it. He stood frozen for only a few seconds, the glow around his beyblade growing brighter and brighter, before his eyes snapped open, his Beyblade shot forward at an impossible speed and tore right through the thick metal door.

As soon as his Beyblade made contact with the metal an alarm blared, so he wasted no time in darting forward and reaching his hand through the hole his beyblade made and pulling out two boxes. Holding the boxes in one hand he reached back and retrieved his Beyblade, which had embedded itself deep in the back of the safe. Flipping the boxes open the persons eyes widened and he froze momentarily in awe.

In one box lay a beautiful red marquise gem, about the length of his palm, and in the other sat a round, sapphire-blue gem about the size of his Beyblade, both items setting off a glow of their respective colours, casting a light over the thief's features.

It took a moment for him to snap out of his daze, completely captivated, not by the gems beauty, but by the power they emitted. It had swept over him and captured his attention immediately, making him momentarily deaf to the blaring alarms sounding around him. Flipping the boxes closed again he slipped them into the pocket of his pants under his cloak and darted towards the door, only to see the large metal doors beginning to close quickly. His hand gripped around his Beyblade and he leant forward, speeding towards the door.

A red glow surrounded him as he reached the closing, and the steel doors bounced off an invisible barrier that had surround his body, letting him pass through while the system broke, leaving the doors sparking for a few seconds before an explosion erupted from either side.

The hooded figure didn't stop, he just kept running, feet pounding off the floor and lungs burning with his effort to further speed himself up. His ears rang from the deafening alarm system, and the flashing red lights were giving him a headache, but he didn't slow down. He tried to run faster.

"There he is! Stop him!"

The person cursed quietly to himself as a bullet shot past him, narrowly missing his ear. He skipped the next corner then turned left when he could. _"Nearly there!"_

Another gunshot rung out, shattering the glass of the window he was approaching. Perfect, now he didn't have to go through the trouble of launching his Beyblade. Thinking quickly, he realised he's long cloak may get caught in the shattered glass, and then they would have no trouble catching him.

Quickly, though reluctantly, he tore the material away from his body and dropped it on the floor, his slightly tighter clothing less likely to cause him problems. It was revealing his identity, but he couldn't let himself get caught, no matter the cost. Charging on full force the person smashed right through the weakened glass, throwing his arms out as he fell from the second story window.

Landing perfectly on his parked motorbike.

Kicking up the leg-stand and turning the key, the engine roared to life. He turned the throttle once to ready the engine, then took off with such speed he travelled on the back wheel alone for a few seconds. He could still hear the gunshot behind him, but he knew they had no chance of catching him now.

He sped away from the BBA research centre and didn't stop until he was a good few miles away, after turning his motorbike off the road and travelling downhill through a forest for about half an hour. Even if they did follow him, their cars wouldn't be able to follow him through the narrow woods.

He skidded to a stop when the ground levelled out, stopping just as he broke out of the forest, the wheels of his bike a few centimetres from the edge of a wide lake; his current camp, if you could call sleeping on the ground with no supplies or any signs of the week he had already spent here a camp.

With a heavy sigh the person pushed himself off his motorbike, his body still racing with adrenaline from his previous race through the forest, as sat quietly down at the edge of the lake, pulling the boxes he had just stolen out of his pocket. Laying if carefully on the ground, he lifted the lid of each, and stared at the wondrous gems inside, glowing with an abnormal light.

His hand slid into his pocket and he drew out his Beyblade, holding it lightly in his hands.

"I understand why they wanted them so much now, Dranzer..." Kai whispered, reaching out and running his fingers over the glowing crystals. "The power from these crystals... is like nothing I've felt before..."

* * *

To Never Be Continued

* * *

Bwaha! Kai's a thief and you'll never find out what's with the freaky crystals! Isn't that a fine thing? Well, maybe I might change my mind and continue. You never know with me –sweatdrops-  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	2. Silent Suffering

**Written October 15th 2004**  
_Summery: Kai never said why he always locked his bedroom door, or why he always refused invitations to stay with his friends, and ignored the flinches and panicked questions from his friends when new injuries appeared on his body overnight. They worried about him, asked was it because of his grandfather, or Boris, or Biovolt in general. Kai never answered.  
Self inflicted? Kai wished._

Confusing? Yup, I think so **XD**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**What was a Prologue **

"No!" Kai shot up in bed, his voice hoarse and uneven from his sudden outburst. Cold sweat covered his face, his breathing heavy and shivering. His heart was pounding and muscles exhausted (though he was sure he had not moved at all sense he lay down to sleep a few hours ago). Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and, shakily, pulled himself to his feet. Still shaking, he stumbled towards the bathroom, smacking his hand on the lightswitch while holding the doorframe for support. He walked to the sink and leaned on it, staring into his own marroon eyes.

He was unsurprised at his condition. Was he expecting a difference this time? He had hoped it would be...

His pale complection was now even paler, his eyes dull with exhaustion but alight with shock. Why was it always the same? Shouldn't he be used to it by now?

"Well if nothing's changed then..." Kai whispered subconsciously to himself, sliding his right hand from the sink and placing it lightly over his abdomen. He hissed and winced, pulling his hand away quickly and looking down. Blood drenched his top, as well as his hand. Lifting it up slightly he noticed a large, fresh tear through his flesh. He was bleeding fast, the red liquid dripping all down his pants and onto the floor.

Sighing, he opened the cupboard beside the sink and took out a roll of bandages and dampened a cloth before dragging his feet along the floor to sit on the side of the bath. After cleaning up his wound and discarding the bloody cloth, he slowly began to bandage himself up.

This was why he never stayed with the rest of the team. It wasn't something that happened every night or in any type of order, so he knew his bad luck would serve him if he even considered staying with his friends. He didn't want them to know, they didn't need to get involved. Granted, they were his friends, but he didn't need them for every little problem. Besides... if he let them get involved... it would kill them.

Kai felt it was a miracle he was still alive, though he narrowed it down to the creatures harsh ways. It was toying with him, torturing him; at least until it got it's way.

* * *

Prolouge never finished.

* * *

This was made up after I'd seen the first series! Oh, so long ago! Happy days those were, happy days **XD** And if you couldn't guess, the 'it' was Black Dranzer.  
Bay Bay! 

Bayleef


End file.
